On Holiday
by Agerina
Summary: All Jasper wants to do is relax during his time off. However, Eleanor decides she want to go on holiday/vacation without royal protect. Can Jasper and Eleanor have a "normal" holiday?... After all she is a Princess...
1. Chapter 1

**I've removed "Stand By You" to make changes and hopefully will get to repost it soon. Until then here is a light summer read.**

* * *

 _On Holiday_

Jasper Frost sighed as he walked down the hallway of the palace towards the Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor's wing. He had has spent the last two weeks on a Royal Tour with the Prince Regent, Liam. Although, he and Liam had become good friends over the last three years there was only so much he wanted to know about Liam. He had just spent the last hour with new Head of Royal Security giving his debriefing of the tour and now all he wanted to do was relaxing with his girlfriend, Princess Eleanor.

He pushed opened the door to her study to find the Princess herself sitting on the floor on her room hunch in front of her laptop. He watched as she clicked away on the track pad while he loosens his tie, draped it on the back of a chair, and removed his suit jacket.

He sat down next to her and asked as he kissed the top of her head, "What are you doing?"

"Planning our holiday, bae," she answered.

"You want to go on holiday? Weren't you just in Paris last month?" he asked leaning over to get a look at her laptop screen.

She turned her head to the left and said, "That was not a holiday. That was royal duty stuff. Besides we've never been away together," she said wrinkling her nose.

"Way back when we went to clubs and just a few weeks after that Ted issue we went to that music festival," he replied as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

She sighed again and said, "The the clubbing was when you were still assigned as my bodyguard and the festival was with other security people and my brother. It doesn't count." She then threw her arms around his neck and shifted so she could sit on his lap. "Don't you think we should go as couple?"

He sighed again because all he really wanted to do was to get some sleep and just lay down to one person he loved. He gently dropped his forehead against hers and said in a whisper, "Fine.. I'll see if I can get James to arrange it for us."

"No, we can't. I do not want to go on holiday with you as Princess Eleanor. I want to go as just Eleanor Henstridge. No royal protect…" She paused and smiled. "Well except from a certain someone who has gotten really good at protecting my body."

Jasper couldn't help but smile and said, "I don't mind being the only one who gets to protect you but you know if you're planning to leave the country the Queen will assign you royal protect. After all we both know you're not normal."

"Well that's why we're going to plan this ourselves." She pulled the laptop closer to them and said, "See… I've just book our flight and now I'm booking our hotel."

He inhaled deeply and said, "Fine… Once you've set everything I'll talk to James about keeping this under wraps and figuring out how to get us through security without needing an escort."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is next part...**

* * *

Two Weeks later

* * *

The double glass doors of the airport opened as Eleanor walked in with Jasper and a young looking security detail pulling their two suitcases along. Eleanor's eyes roamed the large space in front of them watching travelers. While Jasper held her hand knowing that she'd get distracted by all the activity since this is the first time since she has ever been in an airport used by everyday citizens.

With the help of James and Rachel he was able to change Eleanor's original plane ticket that would take them forever to get through the security checkpoint to ones that gave them as little connect with too many citizens and a shorter wait time. Jasper guided Eleanor up to the ticket counter and pulled out their passports from the side of his leather jacket.

"Good afternoon" said the woman at the counter. She took their passports and started to type away on her keyboard.

As the woman scanned their photo through her computer, she glanced at Eleanor who tapped her fingers against the counter top. She then looked at the photo and then name on the passport and gave a small gasps.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jasper.

The woman leaned forward and said, "Oh… nothing it's just that I didn't think that Her Highness would be traveling with us… Does the airline know about this?"

"Only the ones who really need to know and we'd like it if you'd keep it to yourself. As you know her travel plans are top secret," replied Jasper also in hush tones.

The woman vigorously nodded her head. She then asked, "In that case, how many bags will you be checking in?"

"Two…" Jasper replied and the young security detail placed the suitcases on the conveyor belt.

A few minutes later as the suitcases made their way towards the TSA baggage check, the woman at the counter had the boarding tickets printed. She went over with them the boarding time and gate number. She then smiled and said, "Have a safe flight and have fun."

Jasper nodded and grabbed Eleanor's hand as they started to make their way to the security checkpoint. Once there Jasper turned to the security detail that was with them and said, "Eric, you can head back to the car."

"But sir, I was instructed to stay with you until you board."

"We know, but if you stay people are going to wonder and soon something is going. It will be fine… If anything happens I'll make sure to call James," Jasper said.

"Ok, but you have make sure you call before your board and when you arrive," said Eric

"We will, now go." Jasper then handed Eleanor her passport and boarding ticket before heading to the section of the security checkpoint marked 'PreTSA'.

* * *

About an hour later, Eleanor and Jasper stood waiting on the line, which lead to first class boarding section of the plane. Jasper kept an arm wrapped around her waist as they slowly moved through the line and down the gateway towards the plane.

As they waited to get walkway of the plane, Eleanor felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around to see if anyone was staring at her. Although, she was dressed in casual clothing she only had her sunglasses to shield her from her praying eyes but now she had propped the sunglasses on the crown of her head. So now it meant that anyone can get a good look at her and know that they had a real live Princess walking among them and could take any kind of photo of her and send it to d-throne.

She stood on her toes as she tried to see who was watching her. Her sudden moment caused Jasper to ask, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah …" However, she stopped looking when she heard a tiny voice say.

"Mommy, is this a Princess? Why isn't she wearing a crown," said the voice in an American accent.

Eleanor looked down to see a little girl about five years old stare up at her clutch a princess doll. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and knelt down.

"Hi, my name Eleanor… What's yours?"

"Emily… Are you the Princess?" asked Emily.


End file.
